


Apart

by SkyPiglet



Series: Life is Strange Poetry [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: Set before LiS 1 & after Farewell. Bitter sad gay Chloe
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Life is Strange Poetry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Apart

_Everybody lies,  
_ _no exceptions_  
I scrawl into my bedroom walls  
like a raven curled in its nest  
hoarding shiny words  
to shield me from the cold.

I still wake at night wondering  
if you have any new freckles  
from so many summers away  
from all the birthdays i’ve missed  
drowning my heart   
in the sky of your eyes.

If this is love,   
I think I hate you  
and your voice repeating   
in my head, _you don’t  
deserve any of this._

If the world were to end tonight  
with the storm of a vengeful god  
and every store shuttered,  
my drop-out halls echoing empty  
with every lighthouse snuffed out  
would stranded boats fill  
the classrooms with my envy?

Gut me now, fleck   
the scales from my skin   
like a gasping mermaid  
and in the silence of my death  
return to me, my calliope song  
my invisible crush alight  
with the flame of bitter tattoos.

 _Everybody lies,_  
 _no exceptions_  
and you are nothing special,  
nothing special,  
only my ocean.


End file.
